TFv02 CH 03 'Birds?' (annotated)
Annotations for 'Birds?', the third chapter of Into the Forest. Page 108 Randall Munroe author of xkcd andthe book What If?: Serious Scientific Answers to Absurd Hypothetical Questions (recommended reading for Vol 2) Page 109 M.E.T. part of engine, where the predator is stalking the player MOOWK Mutual of Omaha’s Wild Kingdom – original title of Paradise Open. Also see TFv1 page 378 Page 110 locus classicus An authoritative passage from a standard work that is often quoted as an illustration. A classic case or example Page 112 tokpela (in Hopi language) sky, endless space + Hopi legend: the first world was Tokpela (endless space) Hopi language - a Uto-Aztecan language spoken by the Hopi people (a Pueblo group) of northeastern Arizona, USA talpuva traveling through, living in the light (in Hopi language) taawi Philippine mythological creature, The Taawis are creatures that devour humans but cannot digest eyeballs. It has an ugly face and a large frame. Despite their size, they can fly very fast. They make a thundering noise whenever they approach. The Taawis attacks villages and eats people raw but cannot digest the eyeballs. Origin: Maranao Creature Type: Ogre Habitat: Forest + Tawa – the Hopi Sun Spirit. Tawa is the Creator, and it was he who formed the First World out of Tokpella, or Endless Space. However, other accounts have it that Tawa, or Taiowa, first created Sotuknang, whom he called his nephew. Taiowa then sent Sotuknang to create the nine universes (emphasis added by me) according to his plan, and it was Sotuknang who created Spider Woman, or Spider Grandmother. Spider Woman served as a messenger for the Creator and was an intercessor between deity and the people. In some versions of the Hopi creation myth, it is she who creates all life under the direction of Sotuknang Page 113 atsa (in Hopi language) – lie, falsehood, liar + atsá (in Apache language) - eagle Page 115 sipaapuni the holiest of Hopi religious shrines where, acording to Hopi mythology, the ancestors of Hopi as well as the rest of humankind emerged from third world (underworld) into this upper fourth world Redditor syngts tried to figure out what this program is doing Page 117 Jaguar Corridor Initiative working to preserve the genetic integrity and future of the jaguar by connecting and protecting core jaguar populations. The purpose of the Path, proposed by jaguar expert Alan Rabinowitz is to allow jaguars to travel and inter-breed throughout historical jaguar areas Page 118 الموسيقى في ضوضاء العادات الحضرية Music in the clatter of city habits; توحيد union, unification فناء death ماما مش هنا Mom's not here Page 119 ده كويس. ده كمان صح This is good. This is true too. ماما Mama! ناناك مش بيعرف يحضر الترابيزه؟ Your Dad doesn't know how to lay the table?; كل الأمور كانت هادئة في التحرير Anwar, Everything was quiet in Tahrir التحرير‎‎ Tahrir - Liberation. Liberation Square is also known as Martyr Square, but not in 1964. Picture of this square taken during the Egyptian Revolution is hidden in Anwar's chapter images in Volume 1 (it can also be seen in the opening collage) الكعب بيعمل مثلثين The cube makes triangles! - cube is at the beginning of every origami and making a triangle is common starting point هما يقدروا They could? blue, pink, green, yellow... and red House of Leaves, The Familiar, Only Revolutions, Minotaur Page 120 fiduciary a person who holds a legal or ethical relationship of trust with one or more other parties Page 125 Utah Teapot or the Newell teapot, is a 3D computer model that has become a standard reference object (and something of an in-joke) in the computer graphics community (Wikipedia) Klein Bottle example of a non-orientable surface; it is a two-dimensional manifold against which a system for determining a normal vector cannot be consistently defined. Informally, it is a one-sided surface which, if traveled upon, could be followed back to the point of origin while flipping the traveler upside down (Wikipedia) Seventh Platonic Solid In three-dimensional space, a Platonic solid is a regular, convex polyhedron. It is constructed by congruent regular polygonal faces with the same number of faces meeting at each vertex. Five solids meet those criteria (Wikipedia) Page 126 National Ignition Facility a large laser-based inertial confinement fusion (ICF) research device Category:Annotations